Problem: Find the number of functions $f  : \mathbb{R} \to \mathbb{R}$ such that
\[f(xy) + f(xz) - f(x) f(yz) \ge 1\]for all real numbers $x,$ $y,$ and $z.$
Setting $x = y = z = 0,$ we get
\[f(0) + f(0) - f(0)^2 \ge 1,\]so $f(0)^2 - 2f(0) + 1 \le 0.$  Then $(f(0) - 1)^2 \le 0,$ which forces $f(0) = 1.$

Setting $x = y = z = 1,$ we get
\[f(1) + f(1) - f(1)^2 \ge 1,\]so $f(1)^2 - 2f(1) + 1 \le 0.$  Then $(f(1) - 1)^2 \le 0,$ which forces $f(1) = 1.$

Setting $y = z = 0,$ we get
\[f(0) + f(0) - f(x) f(0) \ge 1,\]so $f(x) \le 1$ for all $x.$

Setting $y = z = 1,$ we get
\[f(x) + f(x) - f(x) f(1) \ge 1,\]so $f(x) \ge 1$ for all $x.$

This tells us that the only possible function is $f(x) = 1.$  We readily see that this function works, so there is only $\boxed{1}$ possible function $f(x).$